1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clothing for conveying a fibrous web in a machine for producing the fibrous web, in particular for use in a gap former of a machine for producing a fibrous web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,627 and 5,152,326 disclose fabrics which consist of a plurality of woven layers with weft and warp threads, the layers being connected to one another by individual threads. In this case, there are different possibilities for connecting the woven layers to one another. Fabrics of this type are used as clothing in papermachines.
In the case of paper webs produced by means of the known clothing, there is the problem that the printing quality is not always adequate, which manifests itself, for example, by the lack of printed dots (missing dots) or else by means of an excessively high roughness (PPS roughness). There are also problems with the runnability of the paper web, in particular in the fabric separation region, where it is possible for water to be sprayed from the wet-end clothing running on the top side.